The present invention relates to surgical implant devices utilized in procedures where rigid internal fixation of fractured or broken and separated bone portions is desired.
The need for, use and functions performed by and the ends attained by such devices is old and well-known in the art and is clearly set forth in my copending application for U.S. Letter Patent, Ser. No. 696,991, filed Jan. 31, 1985, for ORTHOPEDIC IMPLANT DEVICE, which application is incorporated herein by reference.
I have determined that the implant device which is tne subject matter of and which is illustrated, described and claimed in the above identified copending application has certain structural features and functional characteristics which render it particularly suitable for use in a limited number of situations and which render of questionable utility in other certain situations. Accordingly, I have conceived and invented that improved orthopedic implant device which I will hereinafter describe and claim. My new implant device embodies and puts to use certain structural and functional features of my noted prior implant device and incorporates therewith certain novel improvements which render my improved implant device particularly suitable for use in many of those situations where use of my prior implant device is questionable.
It is to be particularly noted that in the art of orthopedic surgery, physicians exercise great attention and critical care in the selection of those implant devices they will or might use in the practice of their art. In so selecting such devices, the possible shortcomings and/or disadvantages found to exist in substantially all such devices are often afforded greater weight than those advantages that are to be found. As a result, a physician's selection of a particular implant device is, to a great extent, based upon his subjective evaluation of all available devices and a device selected for use is often a compromise device; that is, it is a device which, upon considering and weighing its advantages and disadvantages, meets and/or satisfies that criteria which the physician has set.
In the case of my above noted prior art implant device, certain physicians have expressed their subjective concern regarding the configuration of the pivotally movable struts of that device, which struts, upon implantation and removal of the device, must be forcibly moved through soft, cancellous material of a related bone. The concern expressed is that the noted struts present excessive frontal area and might be difficult to move through and/or might cause excessive displacement of cancellous material. Concern has also been expressed regarding certain structural and mechanical characteristics of my prior implant device which is the subject matter of my application Ser. No. 696,991 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,101.